Le goa'uld vampire des terres du milieu
by chris ze madMan
Summary: stargate/syphon filter/sliders/buffy/lord of the ring crossover. SG1 doivent sauver le monde. Mais un petit coup de main n'est pas de refus.


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Si vous voulez savoir à qui ils sont,   
zavez qu'a chercher sur le net. Y a pas de raison qu'il y ait que moi qui bosse, bordel !   
  
Résumé : Des intrus pénètrent dans le SGC (Encore ? Mais c'est un vrai gruyère !) Malheureusement, ils   
apportent de mauvaises nouvelles. Apophis a récemment découvert une planète nommée Terre du Milieu. Il a   
conclu une alliance avec le seigneur des ténèbres local afin de réduire l'univers en esclavage. Mais SG1 ne le   
voit pas de cet œil. Aux armes citoyens …   
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est un pur délire de ma part. C'est pas la peine de m'envoyer de mails incendiaires, je   
les lirai pas ! Na ! Mais je lirai les autres par contre. Comment ferais-je me demanderez-vous ? You know, the   
Force is strong with me. Chris-redfield@caramail.com   


Le Goa'uld Vampire des Terres du Milieu

  
*** Cheyenne Moutain, base du SGC, à 200 m du Mc Do ***   
  
L'alarme se mit à sonner. Le général sursauta et tomba de son lit.   
Hammond Bordel de merde. C'est quoi encore ce merdier !   
Il enleva son pyjama de camouflage et alla se doucher. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était en uniforme et se dirigeait   
vers la salle de briefing. A l'intérieur, les gardes tenaient trois personnes en joue.   
Hammond Zetes qui vous ?   
Intrus Je me nomme Lian Xing. Voici Teresa Lipan et Lawrence Mujari. Nous faisons partis d'une agence   
gouvernementale qui s'appelle … euh … l'Agence.   
Hammond Comment êtes-vous entrés ?   
Lian Je me suis faufilée dans les conduits d'aération.   
Lawrence J'ai assommé un garde et ai enfilé son uniforme.   
Teresa J'ai assommé le livreur de pizza et enfilé son uniforme.   
Se retournant vers la table, le général aperçu une boite à pizza ouverte d'où s'échappait un doux parfum. N'y   
résistant pas, il se jeta dessus et la dévora. Puis se retournant vers les intrus.   
Hammond Qu'est ce que vous venez foutre dans ma base ?   
Lian Bah je voudrais bien vous dire mais Gabe a insisté pour tout expliquer lui-même.   
Hammond qui c'est G …   
A ce moment, l'alarme se mit à sonner (encore) La voix de Dieu se fit entendre dans la base.   
Dieu Activation extérieure de la porte   
Teresa Ah ! Gabe arrive.   
Les deux portes blindées s'ouvrirent, laissant passage à … attendez voir … un, deux, trois … pleins de soldats.   
Ils visèrent tous la porte (comme si elle avait fait quelque chose la pauvre)   
Lawrence Ouvrez l'iris !   
Dieu A vos ordres mon général !   
Hammond Mais j'ai rien dis moi   
Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette passa la porte. Elle s'avança lentement, trébucha et se rétama la   
gueule.   
Gabe Putain de rampe à la con. J'ai tout foiré mon entrée.   
Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Les gardes ne sachant trop quoi faire se tournèrent vers le général qui leur   
fit signe de baisser leurs armes. Gabe monta les marches qui menaient à la salle de briefing en clopinant. Il salua   
le général puis s'assit sur un pouf.   
Gabe Général Hammond, l'heure est grave. Apophis a récemment découvert une planète nommé Terre du   
Milieu. Il a conclu une alliance avec le seigneur des ténèbres local afin de réduire l'univers en esclavage. Mais   
SG1 ne le voit pas de … merde, chui en train de lire le résumé.   
Hammond D'où tu connais Apophis toi ?   
Gabe L'Agence a chourré sa porte aux russes. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons agir. Si Apophis mets la main sur   
la technologie de Sauron, on est foutu. Si Sauron mets la main sur la technologie d'Apophis, on est foutu. Si   
Lian se rase pas sous les bras, elle sera touffue.   
Lian he ! C'est bon quoi ! Ca faisait deux semaines que j'étais ligotées. Comment voulais-tu que je fasses ?   
A ce moment, SG1 entra dans la pièce. Tous regardèrent les intrus d'un regard scrutateur. Jack fixa d'abord les   
deux filles en bavant, puis le grand black. Il devait avoir un lien de parenté avec Teal'c celui là. Même air   
renfrogné. Puis son regard se porta sur Gabe et il ne put retenir un juron.   
Gabe Jaaaaaaaack ! Ca fait une paie dis donc. Alors qu'est que tu deviens ? blablablablabla …   
Daniel C'est qui ce gus ?   
Teresa Bah, c'est le big boss ! C'est Gabriel Logan.   
Un groupe de pom-pom girl fit alors irruption dans la salle. Elles enchaînèrent des mouvements tous en   
baragouinant le nom de Gabe tout les trois mots. Puis elle poussèrent un grand cri de victoire avant de disparaître   
vers la sortie.   
Hammond …   
Gabe … blablabla et je lui ai dis, t'aurais pas du naître. Et là je lui blablablabla …   
Daniel Dites ! Il s'arrête jamais ?   
Lian, Teresa, Lawrence et Jack nan !   
Sam Vous le connaissez mon colonel ?   
Jack C'est une longue histoire.   
Daniel le regarda d'un air méchant.   
Daniel chouette ! J 'adore les longues histoires.   
Jack Alors voilà. En fait, c'est mon cousin germain.   
Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, Lawrence, Lian, Teresa, Hammond et Dieu …   
Jack …   
Gabe … blablabla tu t'souviens de la fois où blablabla …   
Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, Lawrence, Lian, Teresa, Hammond et Dieu …   
Jack C'est tout.   
Tout le monde (d'un air de totale compréhension) aaaaaaaaaaah !   
Gabe … Ah ! Qu'est qu'on s'amusait à cette époque ! Snif !   
Hammond SG1, si Gabe a fini, vous allez partir en mission sur la planète Terre du Milieu afin d'empêcher les   
méchants de conquérir le monde et restauré la justice dans l'univers. Vu que vous êtes en vacance, ce sera   
compté comme heures supplémentaires.   
Jack et Sam YEEEEES !   
Hammond Vous serez accompagnez par ces personnes qui en connaissent long sur la topographie de la planète.   
Teresa ah bon ?   
Jack C'était trop beau.   
Gabe Chouette ! Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. Hein Jack !   
  
  
SG1 franchit la porte arme au poing. Mais après une rapide reconnaissance, il décrétèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun   
méchant dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Les orques se trouvant dans la zone déclarée neutre se levèrent et   
s'installèrent quelques mètres plus loin, en dehors de la zone. Puis l'équipe alpha arriva à son tour. Un énorme   
fracas attira leur attention près de la porte.   
Gabe Putain de marche à la con !   
Il ramassa son paquetage et les numéros de Playboy qui s'étaient échapper de son sac. Daniel, en gentleman qu'il   
était, l'aida à ramasser les magazines. Mais il garda pour lui le poster central de Miss novembre deux mille un. Il   
ne savait pas que Carter était si photogénique. Ils installèrent tout leur attirail pseudo scientifique à plusieurs   
millier de dollars et se dirigèrent vers la ville la plus proche.   
  
  
Aragorn tenait le corps sans vie de Boromir dans ses bras. Il pleurait la perte du gardien du royaume de Gondor.   
Une branche craqua derrière lui. Il sortit élendil_la_lame_brisé_qui_a_été_reforgée (elle était encore sous   
garantie ?) de son fourreau et la brandit en direction du bruit suspect. Et il se retrouva face à face avec Legolas et   
Gimli.   
Gimli 'tain ! t'as vu comment il tient Boromir. J't'avais dit qu'il était homo !   
Aragorn Je vois que ton intelligence est proportionnelle à ta taille mon bon nain. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est clamsé   
et que la douleur est dans mon cœur.   
Gimli ah ! autant pour moi ! (se tournant vers l'elfe) Tiens tes cinq pièces d'or.   
Aragorn (se tapant la tête sur un arbre de façon répétée) Mais quel con ! Mais quel con !   
Legolas Que faisons-nous maintenant Aragorn ?   
Aragorn Nous allons partir à la recherche de Frodon et de l'anneau   
Legolas prit un air surpris puis porta sa main dans son dos. Il en ressortit un livre relié aux éditions Pocket, le   
feuilleta et poussa un ah de satisfaction. Puis il se tourna vers l'humain et lui montra la page.   
Aragorn ah ! bon ! Euh … on va sauver Merry et Pippin des griffes des méchants orques alors.   
Ils se mirent en route vers la tour d'Isengard où séjournait le mage Saroumane.   
  
  
La caravane des orques n'était plus qu'à une semaine de marche de l'Isengard. Malheureusement, il avait plu   
durant la nuit et la route était devenue marécageuse. Malgré tous leurs efforts et les quatre roues motrice du 4x4,   
ils n'arrivèrent pas à désembourber la caravane. Alors qu'ils essayaient une nouvelle fois, un éclair bleu jaillit   
quelques mètres devant eux. Quatre personnes furent éjecter d'un espèce de tourbillon. Ils se relevèrent   
lentement et regardèrent autour d'eux.   
Quinn Et merde ! On quitte un monde infesté de vampires pour se retrouver sur un monde rempli d'orques.   
Maggie Finalement, je vais pouvoir étrenner mon nouveau M16   
Collin Euh … frangin. C'est normal que le vortex se referme pas ?   
D'un coup, sans prévenir, alors qu'ils étaient même pas invités, une dizaine de vampires jaillirent eux aussi du   
tourbillon. Pris entre deux feux, les Sliders établirent un plan d'attaque des plus ingénieux : ils s'enfuirent à   
toutes jambes.   
Les vampires et les orques se firent face, se jetant des regards curieux. Aucune des deux races ne croyait en   
l'autre. Ils n'existaient que dans les comptes pour enfants. Surmontant leurs peurs, un vampire et un orque   
s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Il se reniflèrent, et se rapprochèrent encore. Puis ils se sourirent et se prirent dans   
les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous les autres les regardèrent en poussant un soupir d'attendrissement. Le vampire   
explosa alors en cendres tandis que l'orque tombait raide mort, une flèche planté dans la cage thoracique. Ils se   
tournèrent tous vers la direction d'où venait le tir à l'instant précis (à la seconde près) où le vortex se fermait.   
Un groupe d'êtres humains se trouvait devant eux. Deux jeunes femmes blondes, une rousse et une aux cheveux   
châtains. Elles étaient accompagnées d'un jeune homme brun, d'un homme plus très jeune et d'un vampire aux   
cheveux décolorés. La plus petite du groupe tenait à la main une arbalète encore fumante (sans commentaire)   
Buffy Oups ! Le coup est parti tout seul. Je l'jure !   
Gilles Courrez !   
Et ils se carapatèrent dans la même direction que les Sliders. Quel heureux hasard. Bien sur, la tueuse eut le   
temps de tuer une quarantaine d'adversaires avant d'avoir fait cent mètres. Mais tout le monde sait qu'elle utilise   
des anabolisants donc ça compte pas.   
Profitant de la panique général, Merry et Pippin s'échappèrent de la caravane en se jetant dans la cuvette des   
toilettes et en tirant la chasse. Puis lorsque tout danger fut écarté, ils se mirent à courir dans une direction au   
hasard. Ils suivirent sans le savoir le chemin emprunté par le scoobygang et les Sliders. (Quel suspens !)   
Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent bientôt dans cette même clairière. Ils découvrirent les cadavres des orques   
mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace des Hobbits. Alors le nain et l'humain se tournèrent vers l'elfe avec un regard   
suppliant. Celui-ci poussa un soupir découragé et porta sa main dans son dos.   
Legolas D'accord mais c'est la dernière fois. Je déteste tricher comme ça !   
Gimli et Aragorn Vi !   
Legolas Ils sont par-là. Si on se dépêche, on les aura rattrapés avant la nuit.   
En entendant cette phrase, Aragorn leva le pouce et siffla très fort. Au loin, un nuage de fumée apparu, se   
dirigeant vers eux avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Le chariot s'arrêta à leur hauteur dans un crissement de pneu.   
Son conducteur, un cocker blanc habillé en groom se tourna vers eux.   
Droopy J'vous dépose où M'sieur ?   
Quelques heures plus tard, les Sliders, le scoobygang, les deux hobbits, l'elfe, le nain et le roi était assis autour   
d'un feu de camps. Ils chantaient des chansons paillardes ou bien se racontaient leurs anecdotes les plus drôles.   
Puis Willow jeta un sort de protection et tout le monde alla se coucher. Maggie resta seule dehors à bouder. Elle   
n'avait pas pu tirer un seul coup de son M16. Elle fini par s'endormir elle aussi.   
Ils furent tous réveillés au petit matin par des ronchonnement. Tout le monde jeta un regard noir sur Maggie.   
Maggie C'est pas moi d'abord !   
Buffy Elle a raison, regardez !   
Le vieux barbu se planta devant toute la troupe sans cesser de ronchonner. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry et   
Pipin le fixèrent d'un air ahuri. Finalement se fut le nain qui réagit le premier.   
Gimli (avec un sourire niais) Mon copain Gandalf   
Il serra le mage dans ses bras avant d'être violemment repoussé. Il se prit alors une baffe monumentale qui   
l'envoya voler jusqu'à l'autre bout du campement.   
Gandalf Bande de crétins ! Vous étiez censé vous retrouvez à Isengard afin de vaincre Saroumane.   
Aragorn jeta un regard noir sur l'elfe qui se fit tout petit.   
Legolas Euh … oups Il me semblait bien que j'avais sauté un chapitre.   
Gandalf Bon ! On va essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Aller en route. Où est Gimli ?   
Collin Là-bas !   
Le jeune nain s'approcha en clopinant, la tête couverte de sang.   
Gimli Bobo !   
Toute la troupe se mit en marche, en fixant le sol d'un air honteux.   
  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, SG1 et l'équipe alpha (comme ils se nommaient eux même) suivaient la route vers le sud. Ils   
avaient rencontré quelques orques sur le chemin mais n'en avais fait qu'une bouchée. Il faut dire qu'avec leur   
HK2 et leur .45, ils ont de quoi faire les fiers. Ils marchaient depuis deux jours déjà lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin   
les montagnes de Mordor. Un silence respectueux s'installa tandis qu'ils s'avançaient plus profondément dans le   
territoire de Sauron. La végétation se fit rare. Le chemin se mit à serpenter. Bientôt, il furent entouré par une   
muraille de pierre. Il faisait tellement sombre ici que tous décidèrent d'allumer leur briquet d'un commun   
accord. La nervosité était palpable dans l'atmosphère. Soudain, un cri déchirant rompit le silence. Tous se   
retournèrent en brandissant leurs armes.   
Gabe Saleté de pierre à la con !   
Il se releva et les rattrapa. Ils grimpèrent encore quelques mètres puis le terrain se fit moins accidenté. Les   
falaises et les montagnes firent bientôt place à une plaine marécageuse. Heureusement, ils avaient tous pensés à   
emmener leurs bottes. Ils étaient à découvert depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'un autre cri déchirant rompit le   
silence.   
Gabe C'est pas moi.   
Jack Couchez-vous !   
L'ombre gigantesque les survola. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Daniel fut fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.   
Au-dessus d'eux, une immense créature ailée se tenait en vol stationnaire. Sur son dos, un cavalier tout de noir   
vêtu scrutait l'horizon. Puis sa voix d'outre tombe retentit à travers toute la vallée.   
Cavalier Nazgul 7 à tour de contrôle sombre. Demande autorisation d'atterrir.   
Contrôleur du ciel Tour de contrôle sombre à Nazgul 7. Autorisation d'atterrir piste 2A.   
Cavalier Roger   
Les réacteurs de la créature se mirent alors en route et elle se dirigea plus au sud. La poussée des propulseurs   
projeta Daniel dans les airs. Sa chute fut heureusement amorti par quelque chose de mou. Lorsqu'il se releva   
pour regarder ce qui lui avait sauver la vie, il porta sa main à sa bouche et resta pétrifié sur place.   
Daniel oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement désolé.   
Gollum Gollum ! Gollum ! Bobo !   
Voix Ah ! vous l'avez retrouvez. J'ai bien cru qu'il nous avait quitter.   
Se retournant vers la voix, il ne vit rien d'autres que le paysage désolé des marécages. Un tiraillement au niveau   
de son pantalon lui fit baisser les yeux. Il poussa des cris très haut perché et tomba dans les pommes. Les autres,   
alerté par les hurlement de l'archéologue accoururent l'arme au poing. Teresa vida trois chargeur sur la pauvre   
créature avant que le reste de son équipe ne parvienne à la maîtriser. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin, la petite   
silhouette s'approcha de SG1 et leur tendit la main.   
Frodon Salut. Moi c'est frodon Sacquet. Chui l'porteur de l'anneau unique. Mais … chut … c'est un secret.   
Samsagace Moi c'est Samsagace Gamegie. J'accompagne maître Frodon afin de détruire l'anneau unique dans   
la montagne où il a été forgé. Mais c'est top secret. Vous pouvez aussi m'appelez Sam.   
Sam Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est qu'y a ?   
Teal'c Nous allons nous même dans l'antre du faux dieu Sauron. Ce serait un grand honneur pour nous de vous   
accompagné durant votre voyage.   
Sur ces belles paroles, le jaffa s'approcha de Daniel et lui gueula dans les oreilles. Ce dernier se releva dans un   
sursaut puis parti en courant vers le sud. Voyant cela, Lian siffla un taxi et tous montèrent dedans.   
Lian Suivez cette archéologue   
La voiture jaune démarra en trombe.   
  
  
Aux portes de la forteresse noir, un groupe d'orque en arme montait la garde. Aucun de ces sombres guerrier ne   
remarqua la lueur bleu qui provenait de l'un d'entre eux. Après cette étrange phénomène, celui ci poussa un cri.   
Comme tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, il fit comme si de rien était. Pourtant, le docteur Samuel Beckett   
était terrifié. Il lui était arrivé pas mal d'aventure depuis le début du programme Quantum. Mais là, ça dépassait   
l'imagination. Il se demandait encore comment il allait se sortir de cette situation inattendue lorsqu'une des   
sentinelle poussa un cri rauque. Il aperçu quelques mètres devant lui un homme qui courait, suivit d'un vieux   
Taxi comme on en voyait plus qu'a New York. L'homme freina brusquement, laissant de profondes marques   
dans le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour que la voiture était sur lui. Plusieurs personnes en sortirent   
avant que le taxi ne reparte de la direction où il était venu. Les orques se levèrent d'une seule traite et foncèrent   
vers le groupe d'humain. C'est alors que les coup de feu éclatèrent (pis les têtes des orques aussi)   
Lorsque le silence revint enfin dans la vallée, il était le dernier orque encore en vie. Levant les yeux, il se   
retrouva avec huit canons de mitraillette collés sur la tempe. La sueur perla à son front tandis qu'une musique   
style western résonnait à ses oreilles. C'est ce moment que choisit Al pour faire son apparition en plein milieu du   
groupe armé.   
Al Je tombe mal peut être ? Je repasserais plus tard.   
Samuel Me laisse pas Al ! Je sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire ici.   
Lian regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien si ce n'est le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon.   
Soleil (bâillement) Allez hop ! Au dodo.   
Lian Euh excuse moi de te poser la question créature monstrueusement laide mais … à qui tu parles ?   
Teresa (en montrant Al du doigt) Bah à lui   
Tous (En se tapant la main sur le front dans un bel ensemble) Mais quel conne !   
Al Je suis un hologramme. T'es pas censé me voir.   
Teresa Désolé   
Al Trop tard ! chui vexé maintenant. Je me casse.   
Sur ce, il ouvre une porte en bois (restriction budgétaire) et disparaît de la vue de tous.   
Samuel Dites ! c'est pas tout ça mais vous voudriez pas viser ailleurs siouplait ?   
Lorsque les présentations furent faites, le physicien leur parla du programme Quantum et des raisons   
métaphysiques qui l'avaient conduit ici. Mais comme personne à part Carter n'écouta, je crois pas que ce soit la   
peine de vous raconter l'intégralité de l'explication. Nous sauterons donc à l'essentiel.   
Samuel … et c'est là que vous avez pointé vos armes sur moi.   
Sam (la larme à l'œil) Snif. C'était si émouvant.   
Tous ZZZZzzzzz   
Samuel On va peut-être y aller. J'aimerais bien finir ma mission et passer dans un autre corps parce que celui là   
chlingue, je vous raconte pas.   
Ils réveillèrent les autres et partirent en direction du nord. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils firent demi-   
tour en pestant sur Gabe et son sens de l'orientation.   
  
  
Aragorn Y a pas une armée qu'est censée nous attendre ici pour combattre saroumane ?   
Gandalf Ils se sont fait péter la gueule pendant que vous étiez pas là.   
Legolas Comment qu'on va faire pour vaincre les Orques alors ?   
Buffy, qui avait entendu la conversation, décida de prendre la tête du groupe.   
Aragorn Meuh pourquoi ? C'est moi l'chef normalement.   
Narrateur Ta Gueule ! C'est moi qui raconte.   
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient un plan d'attaque. Ils se dispersèrent comme convenu et attendirent le   
signal. La tour d'Isengard trônait majestueusement devant leurs yeux. Mais une compagnie d'orques barrait   
l'entrée. Des sentinelles étaient postées tous les deux mètres. Et le pire de tout, la porte de la tour était fermé et   
ils n'avaient pas la clef. Mais alors que ces pensées circulaient dans le cerveau mal irrigué de Alex, un cri de   
guerre retentit à ses oreilles.   
Aragorn ELENDIL !   
Alors tous s'élancèrent à l'assaut des gros monstres pas beaux. La bataille dura des heures. La tueuse et ses amis,   
habitué à combattre des vampires, s'amusèrent à planter des pieux dans tout ce qui bougeait, y compris la jambe   
de Spike. Mais il survivra. Les Sliders avaient un peu plus de mal à tenir tête. Seul Maggie affichait un sourire   
éclatant alors qu'elle explosait la tête d'un ennemi avec son M16. Gimli élabora une nouvelle technique de   
combat destructeur. Il tenait sa hache devant lui et tournait sur lui-même de sorte qu'il fauchait tout le monde   
autour de lui au niveau de la rotule. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il jura avant de se mettre à escalader le tas de   
cadavre qui l'entourait. Legolas tirait flèche après flèche et ce malgré le fait que son carquois était vide depuis   
dix bonnes minutes. Par contre, Aragorn était en pleine crise de nerf. Les orques, dès qu'il voyait son Elendil   
fuyaient à toutes jambes. De sorte que le roi de Gondor n'avait encore pu tuer personne. Spike, qui après dix   
minutes d'hésitation s'était jeté dans la bataille, était aux anges (façon de parler) Finalement, il ne resta plus   
aucun survivant du côté des méchants. Mais étrangement, tous les gentils avaient survécus, sauf Spike qui était   
mort depuis deux cents ans déjà.   
Alors Gandalf s'avança vers la tour et sonna.   
Concierge C'est pourquoi ?   
Gandalf Nous voudrions voir Saroumane le Blanc.   
Saroumane (avec un voix profonde) Qui donc ose troubler mon repos ?   
Aragorn Ah merde ! Tu dormais ? scuse.   
Gandalf Tu étais le plus sage d'entre nous. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as trahi ton ordre et rejoint le côté obscur de la   
frite Mc Cain. Je n'est pas le choix. Je te destitue de ton rang de chef du conseil blanc.   
Saroumane Tu ne peux faire ça.   
Gandalf Pourquoi donc ?   
Saroumane Gandalf, je suis ton père.   
Gandalf Noooooooooooonnnnnnn !   
Saroumane arf arf arf Ca marche à chaque fois.   
Gandalf, vexé qu'on se soit joué de lui, saisi le M16 de Maggie et tira sur le mage dans sa tour. Celui-ci tomba   
du balcon en poussant un cri de terreur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase lamentablement au sol. Alors toute la troupe se   
remit en route vers le royaume de Sauron de Mordor.   
  
  
Voix féminine Tududu. Les passagers du vol six cent soixante six à destination de Mordor sont priés de se   
présenter à la porte d'embarquement numéro quatre, merci.   
Alex Ouf ! On arrive juste.   
Aragorn C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion.   
Rembrandt Poussez pas derrière.   
Collin J'ai oublié ma valise !   
Quinn T'as pas de valise.   
Collin Ah ouais c'est vrai.   
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'un des guichets. La jeune fille derrière la vitre poussa un soupir de découragement en   
voyant tout ce monde arrivé. Mais elle sourit quand Gandalf la salua.   
Gandalf Bonjour mademoiselle. Je voudrais quatorze places adultes et trois places enfants pour le prochain vol   
pour Mordor.   
Gimli, Pippin et Merry Heeeeeey !   
L'avion décolla cinq minutes plus tard. Ils se mirent tous à chahuter sauf Gandalf et Gilles qui restaient plongés   
dans de sombres pensés. L'appareil fut alors rudement secoué. Tous les passagers se mirent à hurler. Quinn   
montrait son hublot du doigt en béguayant. Lorsque Gandalf regarda dehors, il aperçu une ombre se diriger vers   
l'avion. Deux rayons de lumière jaillirent de nulle part et frappèrent le réacteur droit qui s'enflamma. Quinn   
réussi finalement à finir sa phrase.   
Quinn Des chasseurs de la mort Goa'uld.   
Gilles Vous les connaissez ?   
Quinn On a déjà fait un tour dans la série où ils apparaissaient.   
Gilles …   
Buffy Tous aux parachutes !   
Aragorn C'est la première fois que je saute en parachute.   
Rembrandt Poussez pas derrière.   
Collin J'ai oublié ma valise !   
Alex Mais quel con !   
Gandalf SAUTEZ BANDE D'ABRUTIS !   
Tous (après avoir sauté) aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !   
Au-dessus d'eux, l'avion se prit un pieu dans le cœur et explosa en cendre. Les chasseurs virèrent de bord sauf   
un qui fonça droit sur les parachutistes.   
Tous Maman.   
Ils purent voir l'énergie s'accumuler dans les canons. Dans quelques secondes, l'un d'entre eux mourrait. Mais   
vu que c'est une fanfic, il vas y avoir un coup de théâtre formidable. Tindindin ! En effet, un missile sol-air vint   
frapper l'appareil de plein fouet.   
Jack Bien joué Gabe   
Gabe Merci ! Merci !   
Jack Mais d'où tu le sors ton lance-roquettes ?   
Gabe Désolé vieux. Top secret.   
Daniel Je l'aurais parié.   
Sam Dites. Si on vous dérange faut dire.   
Teal'c O'Neil, il y a des rescapés.   
Jack Combien ?   
Teal'c Euh … un, deux, trois, quatre, … arrêtez de bouger bordel.   
Aragorn Frodon ! Sam !   
Sam Hein ? Quoi ?   
Frodon et Samsagace Aragorn ! Legolas ! Gimli ! Gandalf ? T'étais pas clamsé ?   
Gandalf La communauté de l'anneau est à nouveau réunie. Enfin … sauf Boromir qui est mort pour de bon.   
Frodon Où sont Merry et Pippin ?   
Pris de cours par la question, autour de lui tout le monde regarda. Mais des jeunes hobbits, nul trace ils ne   
trouvèrent. Se reposer il fallait avant que la route ils ne reprennent. Puis en Mordor ils entrèrent.   
Yoda Yoda content !   
Narrateur C'est bon maintenant. Rends moi mon clavier bordel. Bon j'en étais où moi ?   
  
  
Toute la troupe arriva devant la porte noir du royaume sombre du seigneur des ténèbres. Il y avait une telle purée   
de pois ici que personne ne savait s'il faisait jour ou pas.   
Gabe Il fait jour ou pas ?   
Tout le monde On sais pas !   
Jack On est censé passer cette porte ?   
Gandalf Oui. C'est le chemin qui nous mènera au combat contre le boss final.   
Quinn Comment on entre ?   
Legolas porta la main derrière son dos et en sorti un bouquin complètement déchiqueté. Les épaules du nain et   
du roi s'affaissèrent tandis que le mage cherchait une autre solution. C'est alors que Gabe eu une idée de génie.   
Gabe On a qu'a ouvrir la porte.   
Sam Les probabilités de pouvoir ouvrir une porte d'une tel dimension, en tenant compte des différents facteurs   
contraire comme le vent et la rugosité du sol sont de une chance sur plus de six cent cinquante quatre milliard et   
des poussières.   
Quinn Après calcul, il apparaît que seul une troupe de wookie de plus de six cent individus serait capable de   
déplacer cette porte.   
Teal'c Qu'est ce qu'un Wookie O'Neill ?   
Buffy Je peux essayer de péter la porte ? Je peux essayer ?   
Collin On pourrait se construire des deltaplanes et passer par-dessus.   
Gimli Sinon, je peux creuser un tunnel sous la porte mais ça prendra plusieurs jours.   
Alors que presque tout le monde réfléchissait, un grincement sinistre attira leur attention. Aussitôt, plusieurs   
rayons lasers s'échappèrent de l'interstice de la porte. Les troupes jaffa se lancèrent à l'assaut du petit groupe de   
héros, bientôt suivi des orques et des méchants hommes. Les équipe SG1 et alpha ouvrirent le feu sur l'ennemi   
mais il en arrivait encore et encore. Des vampires jaillirent bientôt sur leur flanc gauche et le scoobygang se jeta   
alors dans la mêlée.   
Samuel Beckett, resté en retrait aperçu un groupe de jaffa se diriger vers la tueuse. Ils levèrent leurs lances et la   
visèrent. Comprenant ce qui allait se passé, il s'élança au ralenti style Matrix en gueulant.   
Samuel Noooooooooonnnnnnnn !   
Les rayons lasers le frappèrent de plein fouet aux bras et aux jambes, faisant de lui le premier orque cul de jatte   
manchot possédé de l'histoire de l'univers. Une porte en bois s'ouvrit à ses côtés et Al apparut.   
Samuel Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?   
Al On s'en fout ! Transmute toi.   
L'orque s'affaissa alors sur le flanc tandis qu'un halo bleu l'entourait. Inutile de dire que lorsque le propriétaire   
repris possession de son corps, il était furax. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre qu'il se prit un nouveau   
coup de rayon laser en pleine tête avant de se faire piétiner par ses compatriotes.   
Pendant ce temps, la bataille tournait en la défaveur de nos amis. Les militaires furent bientôt à cours de   
munitions et Buffy avait choppé une crampe dans la jambe. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à fuir à toute jambe,   
Legolas aperçu un nuage de fumée derrière eux. Le sol se mit à vibrer tandis que le nuage s'approchait à grande   
vitesse. Lorsqu'il fut sur eux, le brouillard était tel que personne ne voyait plus rien à moins de un mètre. Les   
bruits de combats à l'épée parvenaient aux oreilles de la troupe mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait amené ce genre   
d'arme. Quelques couteaux à la limite mais bon. Quand le silence revint, la poussière retomba et ils purent enfin   
voir ce qui s'était passé.   
Pipin Salut les mecs ! Ca boum ?   
Merry Gandalf ? T'étais pas clamsé ?   
Ils coupèrent le contact et descendirent de leur monture. Tout autour d'eux, un attroupement de dodoche broutait   
l'herbe des marais. L'un des cavaliers s'avança avec les deux hobbits et s'arrêta devant la communauté de   
l'anneau.   
Merry Je vous présente sir troën, le roi de Rohirim, seigneur des deux ch'veaux.   
  
  
Après de longues et fastidieuses présentations, tout ce beau monde se dirigea vers la pyramide de Sauron.   
Jack Une pyramide ? La culture Goa'uld a pas mis longtemps à s'installé ici. C'est Apophis qui doit être   
content.   
Narrateur Fais pas chier bordel. Je mets ce que je veux dans mon texte.   
Jack Ouais mais quand même.   
Narrateur Tu l'auras voulu.   
Le regard de Teal'c se porta vers le ciel lorsqu'un grondement familier résonna à ses oreilles.   
Teal'c Des chasseurs de la morts O'Neill. Au moins une vingtaine.   
Tout le monde se retourna vers Jack avec un regard noir. Puis ils se mirent à couvert pour ne pas se faire   
canarder. Gabe réussi à en détruire plusieurs à coup de lance roquette mais il fut vite à cours de munitions.   
Maggie, complètement déchaînée, avait vider tous les chargeurs qui lui restaient sur un chasseur isolé tout en   
chantant l'hymne à la joie. Le pilote, entendant la voix peu mélodieuse de la jeune femme, porta les mains à ses   
oreilles. L'appareil hors de contrôle parti en vrille et s'écrasa au sol. Malheureusement, il restait encore un   
quinzaine d'entre eux en vol. Et ils furent rejoint par une patrouille de Nazguls qui se mirent à pilonner le terrain.   
Les dodoches explosait dans tous les coins. Tous les membres de la troupe se mirent à genoux et prièrent leur   
dieu sauf deux d'entre eux. Teal'c n'avait aucun dieu vers qui se tourner mais Jack se tourna vers le narrateur.   
Jack OK ! C'est bon. Je m'excuse.   
L'un des chasseurs de la mort se dirigea à grande vitesse vers le colonel de l'US Air Force.   
Jack Euh … J'ai dis que j'étais désolé ?   
L'énergie s'accumula dans les canons et le pilote pressa doucement la détente.   
Jack Au secours !   
Un flash de lumière jaillit du chasseur et celui-ci explosa. Passant à travers les débris, une formation de X-wing   
pris les jaffa en chasse. Ils les détruirent un par un puis quittèrent l'atmosphère de la planète Terre du Milieu.   
L'elfe fixa les étoiles et remarqua un phénomène étrange.   
Legolas Y a une pyramide volante qui est en train de tirer des rayons de lumière sur un gros truc gris en forme   
de triangle. C'est normal ?   
Gandalf C'est un super destroyer de l'empire contrôlé par la nouvelle république qui combat le vaisseau mère   
des Goa'uld.   
Tous (avec un air de total compréhension) Aaaaaaaaaaaah !   
Gandalf (qui sent qu'on se fout de sa gueule) On y vas oui ou merde ?   
Les rohirims restèrent pour soigner leurs deux ch'veaux mais les autres entrèrent dans les murs de la forteresses   
de Sauron.   
  
  
Gimli Y a encore beaucoup de marche ?   
Plus d'une heure avait passé depuis leur arrivé dans la sombre demeure du seigneur noir des ténèbres pas   
lumineuses. Depuis tout ce temps, ils montaient les marches qui conduisaient dans à la salle du trône. Mais ça   
commençait à faire long tout de même.   
Gimli à qui l'dis-tu !   
Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de l'escalier et devant eux se trouvait le dernier obstacle entre eux et Sauron. Un   
bruit de clochette retentit derrière eux et les quatre hobbits sortirent de l'ascenseur.   
Frodon J'ai jeté l'anneau unique dans les flammes du volcan. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.   
Gimli Y avait un ascenseur ?   
La porte s'ouvrit lentement sans que personne ne l'ai touché. Tout le monde s'avança en tremblant de peur. Au   
fond de la salle, une silhouette encapuchonnée semblait les attendre. Gandalf les fit s'arrêter à mi-chemin et serra   
plus fort son bâton.   
Sauron Je t'attendais Gandalf Kennoby. Le cycle est maintenant accompli.   
L'épée qu'il tenait à la main s'auréola de vert. Le bâton de Gandalf brilla alors d'une lueur bleu.   
Gandalf Tu ne peux me battre. Si tu me tue, tu me rendras plus fort.   
Frodon Tu ne pourras plus te servir de l'anneau unique car il est maintenant détruit.   
Le seigneur des ténèbres s'esclaffa alors.   
Sauron Je m'esclaffe alors ! Cette anneau que tu as détruit, je l'ai eu dans une boite de céréale. Il était unique   
car je ne l'avait pas en double. Mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir.   
Gandalf Je me suis encore planté dans la traduction. Ses elfes, ils pourraient pas écrire en français comme tout   
le monde. De toute façon, tu vas mourir Sauron.   
Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un combat titanesque. Les coups pleuvaient de partout mais aucun des deux ne   
semblait pouvoir prendre l'avantage. Au bout de trois heures de combat, Gandalf commençait à fatiguer. Le reste   
de la troupe qui s'était assis et mangeait des pop-corn compris trop tard ce qui allait se passer. La lame de Sauron   
traversa le corps du mage et celui-ci disparut alors, laissant derrière lui ses fringues acheté chez Prisunic.   
Aragorn, fou de douleur se leva et brandit son épée. Buffy le poussa de son chemin et se fonça à toute vitesse   
vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle lui balança une baffe magistrale, ce qui eut pour effet de lui péter toutes les   
articulations de la main jusqu'à l'épaule. Sauron la saisit alors dans le dos et la lança vers ses amis. Elle glissa sur   
le parquet ciré et bouscula tout le monde sans pouvoir s'arrêter.   
Sauron STRIKE !   
Quinn se releva le premier et fixa son minuteur avant de se taper la main sur le front.   
Quinn Désolé les mecs mais j'avais oublié qu'on devait partir dans dix secondes. Qui m'aime me suive.   
Il ouvrit le vortex et sauta dedans. Le reste des sliders se jeta aussi dedans, suivi de près par le scoobygang. Le   
vortex se ferma alors et il ne resta plus dans la salle que l'équipe SG1, l'équipe alpha, les quatre hobbits, Gimli,   
Legolas et Aragorn. Celui-ci, toujours fou de douleur, se releva et brandit à nouveau son épée. La lame d'Elendil   
se mit alors à briller d'une lumière blanche dans la main de son propriétaire. Il fonça tout droit sur Sauron et   
engagea la combat. Les autres reprirent leur place sur les strapontins et commandèrent de nouveaux sachets de   
pop-corn. Le combat dura plusieurs heures. Aragorn n'était pas habitué à se battre avec un adversaire de cette   
acabit. Mais heureusement, la fatigue commençait à peser sur les épaules du seigneur ténébreux. Un dernier coup   
d'épée et ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.   
Sauron Gandalf t'as bien formé jeune Jedi. Tu es presque aussi fort que ton père.   
Aragorn Mon … mon père ?   
Sauron Oui Aragorn. Je suis ton père.   
Aragorn Noooooooonnnnnnn !   
Le jeune roi tomba à genou et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ravi que sa ruse ai marché, Sauron leva son épée   
pour frapper l'humain d'un coup mortel. Il poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il sentit la lame d'Elendil lui rentré dans   
le ventre. Il lâcha son arme et fixa l'humain d'un air surpris.   
Sauron Comment as-tu pu déjoué ma ruse ?   
Aragorn Saroumane nous a déjà fait le coup. Et maintenant …   
Il retira sa lame, emportant avec lui plusieurs mètres de viscères. Levant bien haut Elendil, il prononça les mots   
qui devaient rester à jamais dans l'histoire.   
Aragorn Il ne peut en rester qu'un !   
La tête du seigneur des ténèbres roula sur le sol. Son corps s'affala et s'entoura d'un halo lumineux. Puis des   
éclairs en sortirent et vinrent frapper l'humain tombé à genou. Toutes les ampoules fixés au plafond explosèrent.   
Lorsque tout fut fini, Aragorn leva les yeux vers ses compagnons de route. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses   
lèvres. Prenant dans ses mains la tête de Sauron, il se dirigea en trottinant vers ses amis.   
Aragorn On joue au foot ?   
  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, les équipes SG1 et alpha retournèrent à la porte. Accompagné par les survivants de la   
communauté de l'anneau, ils firent leurs adieu à ce monde où il avait vécu de si belles aventures. Passablement   
éméché après les trois jours de fêtes sans interruption, Daniel dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de composé le   
code menant à la Terre. Après un dernier au revoir, ils passèrent tous la porte des étoiles.   
Gabe Saleté de rampe à la con !   
  
  
FIN 


End file.
